


Voyeurism

by croonerboy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croonerboy/pseuds/croonerboy
Summary: Buck takes a drive to Eddie's house, but unintentionally interrupts his alone time.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Voyeurism

He had no idea how it happened. He was just driving around, thinking about Eddie, and found himself there. Next thing he knew, he was walking up to Eddie’s house and the motion detection light came on. He ducked around the corner and down into the bushes. He heard some rustling through the window. Buck knew he shouldn’t, but he could not help but look in.

There he was. Eddie. In a towel, dripping wet. Padding over to the overstuffed La-Z-Boy and plopping down in front of the TV, leg rest extended. Wow. He was so beautiful, Buck thought. He could not take his eyes off of Eddie, who was flipping through the choices on his tv, the light illuminating his olive skin in splashes of light and color, that gave him a dream-like quality.

Eddie stopped at a selection. Buck strained his ears, and tried to make out what Eddie was watching. Before he had a chance to think too deeply about it, Eddie loosened the knot in his towel and let the two folds of white cloth splay open, exposing his semi-hard cock. Buck could not believe what he was seeing. Eddie was touching himself and tugging gently on his growing member, touching himself in a gentle and increasingly insistent way. This made buck unconsciously reach down to the growing bulge in his own pants. His ragged breath was coming out in cold, puffy clouds. With his hand, he cradled himself over his jeans, feeling the eagerness under his fly and the strain of his dick against his boxers.

He watched as Eddie licked his palm and used his spit to lube up his now fully erect shaft. Eddie worked his foreskin around with the tip of his finger and smeared around the pre-cum oozing from the tip of his cock. The head of his dick was glossy and shining in the dim light of the TV screen. Buck watched as he worked himself up and down, achingly slow at first, grabbing his meaty shaft in one hand, then two, squeezing and stroking himself. Eddie’s cock was huge now, as Eddie wrapped it in his fists, pulling down on the foreskin, the bulbous head of his cock engorged with lust. Occasionally, Eddie would grab his dick at the base with one hand and slap the exposed length against the palm of the other, making a smacking sound. Buck caught himself almost drooling and sucked in, unconsciously licking his lips. All the while rubbing his own desirous member, now crawling down the inside of his pant leg, rubbing it over and over, causing an almost rug burn heat between the denim fabric and his leg.

Eddie stroked himself faster and faster, as Buck, wide eyed, matched the rhythm to his own. Unable to stand the sheer throbbing strain against his jeans, Buck unzipped his fly with his free hand and pulled his cock out. It popped up stick straight, as he grabbled it in his cold mitt and began rubbing it in earnest. Buck mimicked the motions, matching Eddie stroke for stroke. It wasn’t long before Eddie began to writhe in pleasure, his hips gyrating, his thighs strained, his toes beginning to curl as he teetered on the edge of orgasm.

Buck locked his gaze on Eddies muscular frame, his tight compact abs constricting in time to his hot rapid breaths. Bucks breath was frenzied, as he inhaled the chilly night air. He pumped his throbbing red cock furiously as he watched Eddie come, the jizz gushing forth in a series of rivulets like an out of control fire hose. He could hear Eddie howl with pleasure as Buck felt his own cock give way, splashing himself over and over like a lawn sprinkler. He had to squeeze his eyes closed to keep from getting it in them as he shot all over his shirt and jacket, and across his cheek. Buck inadvertently let out a loud groan.

“Ahhh! Ahhh!”, the sound escaped him before he could stop himself.

This caused Eddie to jump up and cover himself, as he wrapped the towel loosely around his lower body, holding it in one hand as he raced to the window.

Eddie looked out and saw buck there, who slowly opened his eyes. They both stared in disbelief.

“Buck?”, Eddie queried.

Buck, went wide-eyed, sperm glistening on his face, gawking at Eddie. He hung there in silence for a moment before accepting his embarrassment. He tried to stand up and stumbled back, nearly falling over.He turned around as fast as he could, stuffing himself into his pants as he went.

“Buck, wait!” Eddie called after him, but Buck had already bolted off toward his car, and into the night without looking back.


End file.
